


38.5（03）

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 狼人, 血族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	38.5（03）

松本设想过很多次他们重逢的场景，他以为自己会急切，会痛哭，会把沉淀多年一再积压忍耐的思念和寂寞劈头盖脸扔到樱井面前，痛快地闹一场。然而岁月不改他的容貌却改变了他的心性，千百年的克制融进骨性里。松本抬头看向那张近在咫尺的脸，樱井虽然双目无光，但脸上分明写着“你现在做什么我都接受”，松本恍惚觉得这样的表情让他一下穿越回那段很久之前的过往，彼时他是主樱井是奴，解开这副旁人硬套的镣铐之后他为夜樱井为昼，是深渊中的千年寒冰贪恋坠落的火源。

看不清前路的混乱关系，太多来路不明的锁链将他们绑在一起，真情也像是掺着互相利用的假意。

松本一刻也不肯把眼神从他脸上挪开，樱井面对着他，偶尔发出一两声轻笑，坦然的表情和从前到底还是不同的。

不是青涩少年的虚张声势，心中惴惴也要绷着脸装作云淡风轻，而是真正能应付万般变数的强者，在拥抱某个人的时候可以为他承担一切。

这个人从前装作很厉害的样子特别帅，现在他真的很厉害了，比那时候还要帅。松本这么想着慢慢靠过去，把耳朵贴到一方滚烫的胸膛上。

有力的心跳敲击着松本的耳膜，少年们挣脱锁链，在岔路口分开，在彼此的命途上历经磨难，终于以平等的姿态殊途同归。

松本在他的心跳声中愈发平静下来，觉得此刻自己没能像小时候一样大哭大闹也并非憾事，与其说是在成长中丢失了表达的勇气，不如说是换了一种更为暧昧又撩人的方式，发出一段只有彼此可以收到的频率，旁人看不见他们之间的暗流涌动，更读不懂看似无意的一声叹息中包含几重难以言说的情愫。

松本毫不怀疑樱井也听到了他的声音，如同自己耳边的心跳一样清晰，此刻他们终于重逢，不靠强留的囚禁和奴役，没有放不下的利益和需求，只有一个被撕裂成两半的灵魂受到彼此感召，理所当然如同异名磁极必然相吸，无关其他。

我爱你，所以我会找到你，我会再次拥抱你。

樱井用低喘回应落在自己胸口的吻，松本的冷静到樱井的唇舌贴上他耳畔为止。

“你知道的吧，如果让外面的人知道我们的关系，马上就会死的。”

松本又往他怀里挤了挤，对于这人谈论生死时打趣的语气报以同样的回答：“是啊，我知道。”他咬住樱井流连在他唇上的拇指：“反正我也不是第一次死了，我可以教你怎么死得帅气一点。”

“让尸体保持美观是你们吸血鬼才考虑的事情，我们杀人都是咬着脑袋撕下来，你倒是说说看被撕的时候要怎么样才能帅气一点？”樱井隔着衣服在他挺起的乳首上捏了一把。

松本险些叫出声，迅速双手捂住嘴巴发出唔唔的闷哼，他不确定外面的人离房门究竟有多近，什么样的音量才能让他们察觉不出异样，只能尽力让自己静音，在樱井扒下他衣服再次贴近的时候先发制人吻住他含糊道：“你最好想想办法，狼人的听力太好了，我做不到被你操的时候一声不吭。”

樱井缠住他的舌头翻搅，双手扣着松本的臀肉玩弄，雄性生物也许都在这方面天赋异禀，明明是一场隔了几个世纪的性爱，彼此连身体构造都和原来大不一样，却在一个舌吻之后就找到了当年的热切：“我想不到办法，我现在只想干你，你自己想。”

生死攸关的问题还在踢皮球，情欲就先一步被挑起来，樱井把松本翻了个身按在枕头上，好在他这位身体冰凉的恋人不需要呼吸，樱井用足了力气把他的声音堵在木棉枕芯里。

松本还没反应过来就陷入黑暗，熟悉的湿热触感熨贴在他的皮肤上，从颈部一路往下，延展到肩膀，手臂，樱井没有放过他背后的任何一寸皮肤，用犬科动物最直白的示好方式舔遍松本光裸的后背。

这是他用舌尖描绘过无数遍的画卷，樱井看不见，只凭声音，气味和手底下触摸到的皮肤就可以确信这是他的牵挂。

“润……”樱井感受着他皮肤温度的变化，一口咬在他的臀尖上。松本早就在他的舔舐下浑身颤抖，细密快感迫近禁地时承受不住樱井突然的粗暴啃咬，他低哑的嗓音化作实在的一拳打在松本胸口，高潮的同时松本感到一阵窒息，挣扎着从枕头中抬起头反身抱住他。

再度新生后的第一口氧气，他用来叫樱井的名字。

“翔君……”松本咬着下唇忍住手指插入体内的快感，卖力地把自己往他手上送。充斥肺部的不止有氧气，鲜活蓬勃的滚烫情绪也跟着溢满胸腔。

“嗯，我在。”樱井说着把第三根手指也送进去，重重顶了他一下宣誓存在感。

松本的体温还是略低他一些，狼人的体温比人类要高上一度半，松本久违地出了一身汗，风一吹起了一层鸟肌，樱井用力环着他，追逐他的鼻尖好捕捉到他呼出的熟悉气味。

两人挺立的性器互相磨蹭，铃口溢出的体液挂在耻毛上更舔几分色情，樱井抽出手指要往嘴里放，被松本先一步抓住含进自己嘴里舌头缠上去：“你就这样插进来……这样我不会叫出声……”

“润想叫吧？”樱井两指夹着他的舌头搅动故意发出一连串咕啾咕啾的水声，吞咽不及的唾液顺着樱井的手指淌下来。

松本瞪了他一眼，又想他看不见，上下牙关合起在他手指上印下个齿痕：“你就这么急着跟我一起赴死吗？”

“如果非要死，和你死在一起是我能想到最好的死法了。”樱井把手贴上身侧的墙壁，松本看见一道障壁以他的手掌为中心逐渐展开到整个房间，形成一个严丝合缝的四方体。

“跟人鱼学的。”樱井把手指上晶亮的唾液抹到松本胸口，光凭想象他都能看见粉色的乳首在他的拨弄下迅速挺立起来，惹得人忍不住要狠狠欺负它的主人：“他们用这个把我带下水，除了用来防水我觉得隔音也不错，你觉得呢？”

“怎么这么多年没见你第一件事还是欺负我？”松本从他进门起就悬着的心总算放下，迅速从樱井怀里钻出来掐着他的脖子骑到他胯上去，床板被他的大动作弄得咣咣响，不过现在已经不再是威胁。

樱井那根胀大的东西被他压在臀缝里磨蹭，饥渴的小口紧贴柱身，肠液随着他刻意的张合动作被挤出来，松本的呼吸比樱井还乱，硬是强忍着伏到樱井身上，恶狠狠地咬住他下巴：“道歉，不然就憋着。”

“我错了，主人。”樱井抿唇，尝到自己汗水的味道，更是迫不及待地想要贯穿身上这具身体，连道歉也显得有些色情：“不应该骗您不能叫，让您忍得这么辛苦。”

松本最受不了他这个称呼，几百年前如此，几百年后还是一样，再加上樱井端着嗓音一本正经地对他用敬语，与身份地位颠倒的肉体关系让他产生极大的羞耻感，尽管现在这称呼已经没有实际意义，松本还是因为他这一声就觉得内壁不受控制地抽搐起来，想要咬住什么滚烫坚硬的物体来满足自己。

身体先于思想，他等不及用语言表达自己有多欲求不满就握住那根迫不及待地坐下去，双手撑在男人结实的腹肌上呼出一口热气：“身材保持得不错，不知道技术有没有退步。”

“你验验货？”樱井在他体内挺动，松本对他的暗示了然，主动翻身下来拉着自己脚踝双腿大张冲人挑眉：“不爽你怎么赔偿我？”

樱井抓着他的细腰冲撞进去，兽性在粗暴的动作里体现得淋漓尽致，松本原先的从容没几下就变成支离破碎的呻吟，松开手四肢并用缠到他身上去，樱井舔了舔松本泛红的耳垂：“还要赔吗？”

“不…不要了……哈啊……再快点……”松本在他顶进来的瞬间就差点被插射，咬牙又忍了没一会儿射在樱井胸口，樱井被他泄出的奶音挠得心尖痒痒，加快速度次次顶到他敏感点上。

湿润的甬道紧紧吸着樱井的阳具，松本在他进入的时候咬紧，退出的时候又松开，张合着配合他的进出，樱井射了一次以后还硬着，拎着松本软绵绵的腰让他跪趴在自己面前再次进入：“润看来真的很想我，射进去一次还咬得那么紧。”

“因为很舒服……”松本扯着枕头上可怜的布料，一只手伸到身后去，樱井就把自己的手也送上来和他十指交握开始又一轮抽插，松本感觉到体内的精液肠液被搅得一塌糊涂，连大脑也跟着混沌起来，低泣着握紧他的手：“翔君射进来……不管多少次都射进来……”

樱井不知道该作何回应，只能用身体给出答案，松本在不知道多少次被内射的时候抓着换姿势的间隙抱住他：“我好想你……”

“我也很想你。”樱井低头吻他的额头，安静地抱着他休息，胸口有温热的液体淌下来，樱井差点被他委屈到极点的语气弄得也想流泪：“别哭啊，你一哭我也想哭。”

“答应我三件事。”松本把眼泪抹在他胸口，吸吸鼻子抬起头：“第一，好好活着。”

樱井憋着笑点头：“自然。”

“第二，活着的时候就要想我。”

“我如果光顾着想你，就很容易死……”

“呸！”

松本想给他点教训，指尖摸到他背后纵横的伤疤又不忍心再给他添新伤：“把死字给我收回去。”

樱井看他说得认真，只好装模作样在床上抓了一把手伸到嘴边，做了个吞咽的动作：“收回去了。”

“第三……”松本低头思索了一会儿：“第三件我还没想好，你先答应再说，以后随便我什么时候提你都不许拒绝。”

“那你为什么不直接说两件？”

“许愿和谈条件的时候不一般都是三个吗？”

樱井被他莫名其妙的执念逗笑：“我是灯神吗？”

“就算是吧，到底答不答应？”

“答应答应，不过我不当灯神。”樱井一叠声应着掰开他的臀肉再次进入，松本在理智飞走之前听见他的荒唐言论：“他没有下半身。”

 

当晚樱井也数不清做了多少次，直到天蒙蒙亮松本不得不离开的时候才停下。松本不许他去送，盯着地面说他去送了自己肯定就走不了了，樱井没再和他争，把他送到门口交代守卫放行后转过身和他分道扬镳。

樱井听到身后有人窃窃私语，谈论血族果然无一例外都是些自诩高贵的冷血动物，连看人的眼神都是虚的。樱井眼上的法术一周期满，眼前慢慢清晰起来，他知道现在回头还能看见松本的背影，但是以防万一还是没去做这个危险举动，转身往边上说闲话的年轻狼人后脑勺上一人给了一巴掌催促他们赶紧去干正事。

眼尖的发现他眼睛复原大声恭喜着自己的首领，吸引别的人也挤上来把樱井团团围住。樱井在一片道贺声中想，少看的这一眼下次他要盯着松本看几个小时补回来，看看那个当年谁见了都说可爱的小奶包现在到底长得如何高贵。

昨晚他分明还是个里外都柔软到极致的人，现在在别人口中却是他不认识的样子。樱井在欢庆的气氛中笑出声，醉翁之意不在酒。松本润显然已经不再是个把心思都写在脸上挂在嘴边的孩子了，这份表里不一却让樱井更加着迷。

他其实任性又爱撒娇，也许是我惯出来的毛病。不过很可惜，旁人都不会知道，也没必要知道，神话里最珍贵的宝物都懂得藏起自己的不寻常，松本润亦是如此。樱井这么想着把手下一个接一个赶回各自岗位上，心里生出一根羽毛轻轻地挠，痒得他恨不得立即冲出去和松本远走高飞。

松本维持着他的高冷形象走到结界边，最终还是忍不住回头看了一眼，他和世上唯一能拥有他温柔的人，此刻都无比期盼着他们的将来。


End file.
